


My personal dark religion

by Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Thinkings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel writes  letters.<br/>These letters will never find the addressee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My personal dark religion

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta who is able to explain my grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> [I know the idea is not new. However, in this way I try to learn in more detail the characters and to practice writing.  
> My main vector is laconicism-colorfulness.]

_God does not exist._  
_However, Devil exists._  
  
Religion, inherently, is a specific apparatus for realization of wishes: a person expects to receive the desired in the exchange of faith and humility (and now and then in the exchange of more material things). And everyone has the right to invest their resources in the hands of the most alluring religion.  
  
However, I had looked further, across the border. Where mad, lonely and unhappy (as well as tortured, however, in this context the word «tortured» is a synonymous with the epithet «unhappy») usually appear. And then I found out how was limited. Limited and burdened by large number of hurdles: principles, morality, stereotypes.  
  
 After all, I, revitalized, stepped firmly on a new path: I rejected the whole senseless burden (the implant system of values), and denied a standard religion. But, finding a new limitless horizon, I preffered for a more reliable mechanism, an unexcelled creation of darkness.  
  
I had lost a lot... summarily, happiness, which will never return.  
  
And, if I cannot get it back, to fill the empty niche of soul is quite real. Consequently, I pondered, pondered, pondered... and the result of my thinking process had became my personal slogan: «I will get everything» (and **everything** in my perception is the whole potential of the demon).  
  
The dark figure was to me the foundation on which I had to build a new life. In this way, revenge supplanted the calm, a gloomy facial expression supplanted smiles, and the loneliness supplanted the parents... however, I did not consider (or rather, intentionally neglected) one thing — religion.  
  
Faith has always been the important aspect of my life. Indeed, she swallowed a third of my existence, there was a third part of me. I rebuilt myself, and grasped: churches, prayers, preachings are nothing. Exclusively Truth is worthy of attention (the Truth that acquired the form of a respectable brunet with red eyes).  
  
Sebastian, I finally understood: you are my personal dark religion.  
And you are not just an apparatus for fulfillment of desires, you are my wish.  
  
_Yes, God does not exist._  
_However, fortunately, Devil exists._


End file.
